Quand on a bu un p'tit coup de trop
by S.Hardy
Summary: Un Zoro ivrogne ... qu'est ce que ça peut donner à ton avis Sanji ?Yaoi, Zoro et Sanji
1. Un verre, puis deux

Yop, me voici de retour avec une noouvelle fic, en couple principal, Sanji et Zoro, evidemment.  
Alors si un personnage est à moi ? Si même le monde de One Piece est mien ? Non, pas du tout, laissons tout ça à notre maître Oda. Je n'emprunte ses personnages que pour le plaisir de l'écriture et peut être pour votre plaisir également.  
Enfin, bonne lecture !

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

« Bon sang s'pèce de marimo t'aurais pas dû autant forcer la dose ! »

Ces paroles s'étaient immédiatement fondues dans le flot de paroles qui s'élevaient de la foule.

Mais le blond qui les avaient émises, n'en n'avait rien à cirer. Le principal intéressé les avaient parfaitement entendues - normal quand on les lui hurles dans l'oreille - c'est-ce qui comptait.

« Ta … »

Eh bien notre escrimeur favori ne semble pas aller au mieux. Comment il s'est retrouvé ainsi ? Alors asseyez vous et laissez moi vous raconter

La joyeuse bande du chapeau de paille avait accosté dans l'après - midi sur une nouvelle île.

Qui dit nouvelle île, dit nouveaux lieux, nouveaux lieux signifie pour nos amis également visite de lieux inconnus.

Non pas forcément d'aventures incroyables, mais tout simplement histoire de se balader au milieu d'inconnus, de prendre du bon temps, de faire du shooping pour les filles et de sa souler un coup …

Quoi ? Zoro ? Ah oui, si notre ami ne garde pas le Vogue Merry c'est tout simplement par ce que c'est Luffy qui fut désigné. Oui, monsieur cheveux verts avait juste terminé sa sieste alors il voulait se promener. Luffy voulait dormir, alors ils ont trouvé un bon arrangement.

Est -ce la peine de préciser que Sanji eu la bonne idée d'aller acheter de quoi remplir le frigo, vu que son capitaine était resté seul ? Non en effet, on s'en doute tous.

Donc on disait, tout ce beau monde s'était décidé à une petite promenade. Chopper allait voir pour des herbes médicinales, Nami avait entraîné Robin dans les magasins de la ville, Sanji cherchait de quoi manger faute d'accompagner ses deux princesses, et Zoro … bah il s'était perdu tiens !

Zoro se baladait à gauche à droite, faisant mine il savait ou il allait :

_« Meeeeeerdeeeeeeeuuuuu je me suis encore paumé ! Mais comment je fais pour tout le temps rater mon coup ? Je suis sûr qu'il fallait pourtant tourner à gauche … à droite … ou l'autre droite ? Argh ! »_

Enfin peu importe, il voulait entrer dans la première armurerie qui lui tomberait sous la main. Faute de, il se décida à entrer dans la première taverne qu'il trouverait. Enfin il s'était décidé à cela par ce que tout simplement il y en avait juste une sous son nez.

Il poussa la porte pour se retrouver face à un spectacle classique : des bandes de soulards, des serveuses qui ont oublié de s'habiller … bref rien qui change. Il prit place à une table inoccupée et commanda à la première serveuse - si on peut appeler ça comme ça - du rhum.

Les courses s'étaient bien déroulée, et notre cuisiner favori avait rapporté le résultat de sa journée au navire. Heureusement pour la nourriture, Nami et Robin étaient elles aussi de retour et pouvaient veiller à ce que Luffy n'avale rien. Sur ce, le blondinet se décida à retourner en ville. Après tout, il n'avait pas eu le temps de visiter.

Une … deux … trois … oh non y'en a trop. Toute la taverne ouvrait de grands yeux devant les litres que pouvait avaler cet homme aux cheveux verts.

Il y avait de l'ambiance par ici, dans cette taverne … il criaient « une autre, une autre » … une autre quoi ? Sanji se décida à y aller

Zoro buvait et buvait, encore et encore. Sûr que ce n'était pas de la soif.

Sanji était entré et bah tiens, que voyait - il là ? Notre picoleur national.

Le buveur ne l'avait pas remarqué, sauf lorsqu'il entendit que quelque un prenait place en face de lui. Il releva les yeux vers lui et lui lança :

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous là toi ?

- Je ne vais pas te retourner la question »

Zoro leva les yeux en l'air et continua de boire

« Tu va en boire encore longtemps? Demanda Sanji.

- Ouais.

- Beaucoup ?

- Ouais.

- Tu crois pouvoir tenir ?

- Ouais ?

- Même pas … commença le cuisinier

- Tu veux parier ? »

Il fusilla Sanji du regard. C'était un réel défi qu'il lui proposait, défi qui ne manquait pas de plaire aux gens de la taverne d'ailleurs.

« Pari tenu, apportez du rhum ! » Déclara l'ex chasseur de pirates.

Quelques bouteilles plus tard...

« Je t'ai dit que j'ai arrêté ce foutu pari depuis longtemps je connais mes limites, râla le jeune homme blond, arrête de boire !

Naaaaan, fous moi la paix... »

En effet Zoro était dans un sacré état pour que même Sanji lui dise d'arrêter. Le blond s'était dit que l'escrimeur du dimanche avait dû boire énormément pour qu'il soit soul. Ce n'était encore jamais arrivé.

Il fut obligé de l'assommer pour qu'il arrête.

Revenons à nos moutons … qui a fait bêêêê ?

Sanji avait embarqué avec lui l'ivrogne de service, afin de le rammener si possible jusqu'au bateau. Le laisser sur place, c'était l'assurance de ne plus jamais le revoir. Oh, ça avait été tentant, mais bon … qui pourrait-il bien emmerder par la suite ?

« En plus t'es lourd, tu pues l'alcool, râla le cuisinier.

- Bah t'a qu'a me laisser tomber ….

- D'accord

- Naaaaaan ! Protesta Zoro en s'accrochant à lui. Me laisse pas !

- Pfff…. »

Donc voila notre cuisinier favori obligé de traîner un Zoro saoul, ignorant les mains de l'escrimeur sur lui, afin de lui permettre un équilibre, plutôt précaire.

« L'es encore loin le bââteau ?

- Oui, très, s'pèce d'idiot »

Il soupira en continuant de marcher, et franchement …

« Punaise tu deviens trop lourd !

- Comme d'habituuuuuude »

C'est que la tête de choux n'aidait pas, à s'accrocher à lui ainsi pour ne pas tomber ! On veut être gentil et voilà ce qu'on récolte … Le blondinet leva les yeux .. euh l'œil en l'air et se dit alors qu'il devait trouver un autre endroit pour aller piquer un somme. Bourré comme il l'était, la tête d'algues n'allait pas tenir encore longtemps et là, il sera vraiment lourd à porter. Enfin, si c'était possible.

« Prochain repas que je te fais faire un régime

- Heiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiin ? »

Non il avait vraiment oublié son petit pois qui lui sers de cerveau dans un de ses verres.

« Bon on va dormir à l'hôtel, pas le choix. »

L'idée d'y passer la nuit en compagnie d'un homme ne l'enchantait guère. Mais c'était un cas de force majeur, traîner un Zoro ivre jusqu'au bateau était trop lui demander.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Et voici la fin du permier chapitre ... non Sanji les plaintes ne sont pas acceptées !


	2. Ivre de toi

Voici de suite, la suite de "Quand on a bu un p'tit coup de trop" courte je sais mais c'est comme ça quand on a pas le temps et qu'il y a des gens qui attendent la suite.  
Je me rattraperait avec d'autres fics !

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Sanji ouvrit la porte du premier hôtel avec la plus grande délicatesse, c'est-à-dire en lui donnant un bon coup de pied dedans.

« Eeeeeee ça va passsss ? »

Il ignora les … « paroles » de Zoro, toujours aussi bourré sous son bras et se dirigea vers la réception, ou un homme âgé les accueilli :

« Deux chambres mon brave monsieur.

- Désolé jeune homme il ne nous reste plus qu'une seule. »

Comme par hasard … Il n'empêche que Sanji ne se retint pas d'hurler.

« QUOIIII? Mais comment …

- Bien c'est demain que se tiendra la parade de l'île alors …

- Bon alors donnez moi celle qui vous reste. »

C'est ainsi que Sanji et Zoro, les meilleurs amis du monde, furent contraints de passer une nuit ensembles.

« Je te préviens tu dors par terre.

- Heiiiin? »

Il n'y avait qu'un lit double en effet, il aurait été trop beau qu'il en donne deux. Sur ce, Sanji eu tout de même l'extrême amabilité de déposer Zoro sur le canapé et d'ensuite aller s'allonger sur le lit moelleux.

Il ferma un instant les yeux lorsque soudain … il grand boum vienne le faire sursauter

« C'était quoi ? »

C'était Zoro qui s'était cassé la figure.

« Punaise t'es vraiment, mais vraiment, relou quand t'es bourré ! »

En poussant un très long soupire, il se releva et alla voir de plus près ce qu'il advenait de l'autre tête d 'algues.

Il tentait de se relever mais sa tête était apparemment tellement lourde qu'elle le scotchait par terre.

Il était bien ridicule et l'envie de se marrer ne manquait pas à Sanji.

Mais bon on ne se moque pas … quoique ….

« Aller debout marimo ! »

Il s'agenouilla, le prit par les épaules et le souleva.

« J'espère que tu me remerciera de ma bonté tête d'algues mais qu… »

Il n'eut le temps de terminer sa phrase que le bretteur avait de nouveau laissé le poids de sa tête l'emporter. Cette fois ci, il ne tomba pas seul. Et pas sur le sol.

« Eh relève toi ! Ça va pas la tête ? »

En effet le cuisinier avait des raisons de s'énerver. Se faire pousser sur un lit par un homme, dorénavant à califourchon sur vous …

« Zoro mais bon sang debout !

- Non. »

Il n'y avait pas la moindre défaillance dans sa voix. Le blondinet se demandait si il le coup de "je tombe par terre de la façon la plus brutale possible", lui avait rendu sa lucidité.

« Mais ce coup la lui avait fait perdre la boule !

- Tais toi, tu veux bien ?

- Marimo bon sang que … »

A nouveau il ne pu terminer sa phrase. Mais cette fois ci c'était par ce que deux lèvres s'étaient emparées des siennes.

Ha ha ! Vous vous demandez les lèvres de qui ? Non ? Oui en même temps c'est logique que ce soit celles de Zoro puisqu'il n'y a que lui.

Sanji, était trop surpris, voir choqué, pour bouger, riposter, ou même lui fracasser la lampe de chevet sur le crâne, lui crever les deux yeux après avoir ... bref, vous avez compris.

Après avoir "offert"' un baiser au cuisinier, l'épéiste se redressa légèrement. Ce n'est qu'à cet instant que le cerveau de Sanji se remit à fonctionner.

S'enfuir.

C'est tout ce qu'il pensait.

Alors, premier réflexe, se dégager de lui. Non impossible, il est trop lourd.

Deuxième, lui foutre un bon coup de pied là ou il faut. Raté.

Deux jambes les empêchaient de bouger.

Alors pas le choix, à la guerre comme à la guerre, lui foutre un coup de poing. Non il ne pouvait pas non plus, deux mains robustes lui tenaient les poignets

« Hé minute, en toute logique tu devrais être bourré et en tant que tel ...

- Oui mais tu sais, je ne suis pas logique. »

A nouveau il avait parlé normalement. En voyant une lueur étrange briller dans les yeux de l'autre homme, Sanji déglutit en comprenant. Zoro bourré ? Sanji aurait dû savoir que ce type était un tonneau sans fond en ce qui concerne l'alcool. Zoro tenait parfaitement les boissons fortes. Alors que lui ... non. L'épéiste avait dû le faire assez boire pour qu'il ne se doute plus de rien. Et merde...

« Tu faisais la comédie ...

- Ouais, répondit calmement l'épéiste.

- Tu as fait semblant d'être bourré...

- Ouais, ajouta t-il en se penchant vers lui.

- Pour pouvoir m'attirer dans un piège.

- Ouais, répéta t-il en passant ses lèvres sur la joue du blond.

- Pour pouvoir te retrouver seul avec moi.

- Ouais, dit-il encore en mordant légèrement l'oreille du cuisinier

- Pour pouvoir profiter de mon corps... réussit à dire Sanji malgré le frisson qui venait de le traverser.

- Ouais. Dis donc, tu comprends vite !

- Mais je vais t'en donner des .. »

Une fois de plus, il ne pu terminer sa phrase. Cette fois - ci, il n'y eut pas que les lèvres de présentes, il y eu aussi la langue de cette tête d'algues, qui puait l'alcool.

A croire que ce baiser des plus, ardents, montait doucement à la tête de Sanji. Lentement, mais sûrement. Finalement il avait abandonné l'idée de résister à ce baiser. En fait ce n'était pas si mal.

A croire que petit à petit, il devenait ivre.

Ivre au fur et à mesure que ces mains déboutonnaient sa chemise dans laquelle il avait soudainement trop chaud. Oui il devait être vraiment ivre pour avoir eu l'idée de retirer également le haut de Zoro.

Ivre de ces mains qui parcouraient son corps librement, se laissant complètement aller à ces mains, ces attentions encore inconnues.

De ces mains qui lui retiraient ce pantalon dans lequel il était trop à l'étroit dorénavant.

De ce corps musclé, bronzé et parfait qu'il désirait à présent plus que tout. De ces mains qui lui procuraient un plaisir incroyable. Il devait avoir bu beaucoup trop pour se laisser aller ainsi alors que l'escrimeur le préparait à la suite.

Oui, il était complètement dingue. De cet homme qui lui faisait l'amour, lentement pour l'habituer à lui.

Il devenait fou et perdait la raison, au fur et à mesure que la cadence accélérait, l'envoyant petit à petit voir des étoiles, et lorsqu'il perdait à chaque coup de rein le contrôle de son propre corps.

Au fur et à mesure que le plaisir montait, que sa voix n'était plus que cris de plaisir, que leurs corps parfaitement imbriqués l'un en l'autre ne cessaient de bouger. Ils n'étaient plus que plaisir.

Il devenait ivre.

Ivre de lui.

Ivre de Zoro.

Et souhaitait que cette nuit ne s'arrête jamais.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Et voilà la fin du deuxième chapitre, très court, je sais je sais...


	3. Réveil difficile

Pour ce troisième et dernier chapitre, petite explication sur l'oreiller, entre nos deux tourtereaux préférés.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Lentement, il sortit d'un profond sommeil.

Il prenait petit à petit conscience de son corps.

Ou il était, même si dans l'état ou il se trouvait, sa tête était à des années lumières de le lui permettre.

Il savait que son corps ne voulait pas bouger.

Il était trop bien là ou il était.

Mais ... sa tête n'avait aucune idée d'où il pouvait être !

Alors ... ses yeux...

Oui, les ouvrir, ce serait bien.

Bon sang, ce qu'ils sont lourds à ouvrir ceux là !

Ah enfin, on y arrive !

Bon ok, avec ce voile c'est pas le top mais on fera avec.

Déjà, il était pas sur le Vogue Merry, ou tout autre lieu connu.

Il était dans un lit. D'ailleurs les draps étaient salement défaits. A croire qu'une bataille ... non une guerre s'est livrée ici !

Une chambre. Il était donc dans le lit d'une chambre.

Un hôtel sans doute.

Mais qu'est ce qu'il est allé foutre dans un hôtel maintenant ?

Et puis, pourquoi il avait la nette sensation de ne pas être seul ?

Et pourquoi il avait la nette impression de ne pas avoir envie de savoir avec qui il était ?

Il tourna la tête, quelques mèches blondes virent se placer alors devant le seul œil qui lui permettait de voir.

Il voulut alors les dégager, mais sa main droite était impossible à bouger.

Il se rendit compte que ses doigts étaient entremêlés avec ceux de quelqu'un.

Des doigts plutôt ... pas très féminins ...

D'ailleurs, le corps contre qui il était lové, n'avait rien de celui d'une femme au contraire ...

A moins qu'elle soit championne de bodybuilding, notre cuisinier doutait fort qu'une femme puisse avoir des muscles aussi imposants !

Et pas de poitrine.

Et ... un truc entre les jambes.

Il retint sa respiration, releva la tête pour dégager ses cheveux gênants.

A ce moment il crut que son cœur s'était arrêté de battre.

D'ailleurs il aurait préféré que ce soit le cas.

« ZOROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO? »

Si avec ce cri il avait pas réveillé tout le voisinage ...

Enfin, en voyant le visage de la personne avec qui il avait partagé le lit, la mémoire et les esprits lui revinrent d'un coup.

Il se rappela soudainement des événements de la veille

Comment il avait fait semblant d'être saoul, juste pour pouvoir l'avoir dans son lit ... ou un lit d'hôtel peu importe

Comment il lui avait fait l'amour.

Et aussi ... comment ... il avait aimé ….

Son amant d'un soir - pour le moment - daigna enfin ouvrir les yeux, comme si de rien n'était.

« Qu'est s'qu'il te prends à gueuler comme ça dès le matin ? Râla Zoro.

- Comment ça ce qu'il me prends ? S'indigna alors Sanji.

- Bah ouais on dirait une pauvre petite fille qui vient de se faire dépuceler... ah c'était le cas ? Demanda t-il avec un air moqueur.

- Racontes pas n'importe quoi tête de choux!

- Pas ce que tu disais hier soir ... »

Le blondinet ne pouvait que fulminer sur place.

Il pensa bien sûr à se lever, mais il remarqua que sous les draps il était nu comme un ver.

Et ses habits ... pour les avoir, il aurait dû passer par Zoro, vu qu'ils se trouvaient derrière ce marimo d'eaux douces ...

« Arrête tes conneries, j'allais pas ...

- C'est à moi de te dire d'arrêter les bêtises Sanji. Le coupa Zoro.

- ... Pardon ? »

L'escrimeur se redressa, histoire d'être en face de son amant et de le regarder dans les yeux ... ou dans l'œil oui c'est vrai

« Si tu n'avais pas voulu le faire triple idiot ... tu l'aurais dit, te serais un peu plus rebellé, m'aurait cassé quelque chose. Raisonna Zoro.

- ...

- A la place, rien.

- ...

- Tu t'es laissé faire.

- ...

- Tu as même apprécié.

- ...

- On peut même dire que tu as pris ton pied.

- ...

- Que tu en redemandais.

- ...

- Alors, à toi de me dire, pourquoi finalement tu t'es offert à moi ?

- Non dis moi pourquoi t'as voulu de moi, finit par se réveiller Sanji. C'était pas l'alcool, puisque tu ne sembles pas avoir de remords ou de trouble de la mémoire. Comment l'idée de me prendre t'a donc traversé ta ...

- Par ce que je t'aime. » Déclara Zoro, tranquillement.

Cette déclaration si inattendue coula le bec au coq.

Il ne bougeait pas, et fixait droit dans les yeux Zoro, qui était, contrairement à lui, très calme

Comment faisait - il pour être si normal ? Comme si il parlait de la pluie et du beau temps ?

Lui, il sentait son cœur ... attendez une minute, si son cœur réagissait, ça voulait dire ... que Zoro, sa déclaration ...

... ça ne l'a pas laissé indifférent ?

En effet ...

Il ne comprenait pas ce qui lui arrivait.

Alors Zoro ... lui ... la personne toujours là pour le chercher, pour bastonner, il ne le laissait pas indifférent ? Sérieusement ?

Et cerise sur le gâteau, il lui avait tendu un piège pour l'attirer dans ses filets ... ou ses draps, qu'importe

Sanji ne savait évidemment pas quoi répondre à cela. Il était paumé.

« Je ...

- Ne dis rien. »

En effet, vu que Zoro l'embrassait, il lui aurait été difficile de parler

D'abord évidemment, à nouveau surpris. Mais pas dégoûté

En peu de temps, il commençait à apprécier le goût de ses lèvres sur les siennes

Lentement, il se laissa aller à ce baiser matinal, fermant les yeux, sentant les bras puissants de Zoro se renfermer sur sa taille

Après tout ... pourquoi pas se donner une chance ...

Il n'eut en effet pas besoin de mots pour le lui dire

Ses bras l'enlaçant et sa langue approfondissant le baiser lui donnèrent un avis très favorable

Pour une nouvelle vie ...

A deux ?

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Ce fut le dernier chapitre.

Eh oui, désolée, je n'irais pas plus loin, la fic a été abandonnée il y a trop longtemps.  
Pour les frustrées quand à l'absence de lemon pour par ce que j'ai écris cette fic il y a longtemps et qu'entre temps j'espère avoir évolué, je vous invite à lire ma dernière fic : La Recette du Succès.

Sur ce, j'espère vous revoir sur d'autres fics !


End file.
